candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2016
07:57 Hi 07:57 I am orepros wikia new acount 10:24 o/ 10:26 Here's something funny 10:27 Bad day on wikia, inactive wiki 10:27 Why 10:27 Test 10:27 Ah, For Michael's sake, Make an edit! 10:27 CRICKETS 10:27 that's why the wiki gets abandoned-adoption 10:32 o/ 10:34 Finally episodes with "Bonbon" are always insanely hard. 10:34 o/ 10:34 Oops I forgot fanon 10:35 I think I will finish episode 76 by tomorrow or tonight. 10:55 Test 10:59 Hi NRN. 11:24 dead 11:27 hI. 11:27 Hi. 11:31 Hi Carl. 11:44 Test 11:47 Hi Olaf. 11:49 Dead chat. 12:16 .__. 12:21 test 12:21 Dead 12:21 Dead 12:21 Dead 12:29 Dead 12:31 Hey. 12:32 Episode 75 rated. 12:32 But VH episode instead of IH. 12:32 IH is 5.5. 12:32 Level 1110 is rated NI. 12:46 Dead 01:13 Hi Mega. 01:17 Dead 01:27 o/ Mega (late) 01:29 WB Edwin. 01:30 test 01:30 Partial of episode has done. 01:30 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1123_(CCR) 01:30 Could you pass this in 30 moves instead of 50? 01:31 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 01:31 Hi 3lite. 01:33 test 01:33 <3litecandycrusher> hi bp o/ 01:36 Now chat is dead. 01:37 Finding someone to extend our chat. 01:37 <3litecandycrusher> normally i'd be doing that, but i'm pretty bored right now 01:38 Oh. Nobody talks with me. 01:38 Hi Rose. 01:38 Hi guys 01:38 <3litecandycrusher> hey rose o/ 01:39 @Rose Thanks for rating my episode 75. 01:39 But episode 74 is waiting for you. 01:39 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bp101697/Mysterious_Hut_is_Released 01:40 I'll rate that tomorrow 01:40 You will be busy tomorrow. 01:40 Since new levels are released. 01:40 If not today, after tomorrow. 01:41 if not tomorrow, maybe Thursday 01:41 Alright. 01:41 I have been busy with RL stuffs 01:42 What? 01:42 My exam is coming on next week 01:45 Okay. 01:46 I may finish episode 76 today. 01:47 Rose, PM. 01:54 Dead. 01:55 3 levels left for episode 76. 01:56 <3litecandycrusher> still on 1118 01:57 (For my fanon.) 01:57 In real CCS, I'm at 1612. 01:57 TT and SS around late 1xxth episodes are pure evil! 01:58 *10x 01:58 And no episodes lower than VH after Wacky Waterhole. 01:58 Most of them are IH or higher. 01:59 They should make easy and hard levels as the exams. (Having reasonably hard difficulty.) 02:00 test 02:01 How do you think if all your exam questions are all difficult? 02:01 Then I predict in 2436 will like my Clover Cliffs :D 02:01 Alright. 02:01 Even harder 02:01 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1127_(CCR) 181's brother? 02:02 But if all question in exam are difficult I will more accept because it can see how the students can done with a high difficulty exam :) 02:02 How good the results* 02:03 I think it is no good since teachers cannot know who is understand what they taught. 02:04 Or not. 02:06 I got 86/100 marks in final Maths exam even it is really hard as classmates said, about H-IH 02:06 :D 02:06 But finally just 5/34 people failed. 02:07 BUT most of them got 50s 02:07 Because there are many easy question and many IH questions. 02:08 Some of them I really don't know. 02:09 o/ 02:09 Hello Wikians 02:09 Bp commented the 1127. 02:09 I'm back now 02:09 Hi Hm. 02:10 @Bp 1127 really too easy 02:10 With new Super Saga Dreamworld levels are adding to the wiki CCSSFW 02:10 And Hi Bp. My L21 Super Saga Dream is easier. Has 5 colors, 3 layered icings and No Stuck Zones 02:10 Also, 22 is bad level with 10 ingredients, swirls and 7 colors 02:11 And my level 23 of Dream is VE due to having large moonstrucks and 1 less ingredient 02:12 Next is level 1129. 02:12 Licorice cane and board flow. 02:14 Next dreams in SS are 21 and 22 02:14 21 is easy in DW and 22 is hard in DW 02:16 <3litecandycrusher> back 02:26 Back 02:32 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1128_(CCR) Can you clear all cupcakes in time? 02:37 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1129_(CCR) Swirl madness. 02:39 @Bp101697 HI! 02:39 Sorry about late... 02:39 Hi Mossy. 02:39 hello 02:39 @Bp101697 I'm added walkthrough for some redesigned levels 02:39 Alright. 02:39 @Bp101697 do you know? I have youtube channel 02:40 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0b2bJmxNZuDq54s5amUong 02:40 Error. 02:40 @Bp101697 hm... what error? 02:41 Okay. I can load your channel. 02:41 @Bp101697 do you have the youtube channel? 02:41 Nope. 02:41 I rarely upload clips in YouTube. 02:42 @Bp101697 I upload by occasionally... 02:42 Alright. 02:42 @Bp101697 it will trap me why uploading. 02:42 slow internet to unstable 02:43 Now I cannot load editor for leaving comments. 02:43 But able to load editor for editing page. 02:44 @Bp101697 I'm editted Level 245 , 1128 , 1145 , 1154 , 1193 , 1211 , 1344 , 1394 , 1476 , 1607 , 1642 and 1741 for walkthroughs 02:44 they took 3 - 4 hours to upload... 02:44 1476 is redesigned? 02:46 @Bp101697 maybe redesigned 02:46 due top icings 4 , 6 row 02:47 Checking. 02:48 Definitely buffed. 02:49 Oh. Nerfed. 02:49 It's not necessary to nerf IMO. 02:49 Double color bomb=win. 02:52 Level 21 Dream is in the making now 02:56 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1130_(CCR) Last level. 03:17 dead 2016 07 12